


Battery Powered

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: BDSM, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, also some really dumb jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Arcade has a present for the courier.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 16:Fucking machine| Feederism | Intercrural sex
Relationships: Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Battery Powered

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout: New Vegas turned ten today. Happy birthday, Fallout: New Vegas!
> 
> Here is my thing celebrating it, apparently.

"Is it too late to get FISTO in on this?" asked Jason.

Arcade stared at the man, flabbergasted. Then cracked a smile as the ex-courier broke down chuckling. "Kidding! I'm kidding." He smiled, running a hand over his closely-shaved black curls. "I mean, when you say 'fucking machine,' what else am I supposed to think of?"

"I suppose I can't argue with that logic." Jason, the sixth courier that Mr. House had apparently hired for a certain job, had made Arcade say and think that fairly often lately. Compared to supermutant talk show hosts, space-faring ghouls, and carnivorous plant people, the giant dildo and the pile of scrap that Jason had found in Mrs. Gibson's junkyard and brought to the Lucky 38 was barely a blip on his weirdness radar.

 _And he thinks_ I'm _the strange one for suggesting this?_ Arcade couldn't help but think. The man was adventurous, in and out of the bedroom; Arcade didn't think it was so strange to create a smaller, cheaper fucking machine. The thing he held before Jason's naked body certainly seemed more manageable than FISTO did, anyway.

"Whatever. I'm still game if you are, Doc." Jason was smiling that boyish grin that Arcade found irritatingly irresistible. 

"Of course I am. This is all for science, after all." He shoved his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 

"Go on, then." Jason spread his thighs, giving Arcade a good view of his expanse of dark brown skin. "For science." 

"Gladly." Arcade slipped the tip of the dildo inside Jason's hole. They did this often enough that Jason could take it with ease. So far, so good; Jason's eyelids had fluttered shut and his teeth were now worrying his full bottom lip. The dildo wasn't too thick for him, then.

"All right; I'm going to turn it on now." With Jason's confirming nod, Arcade did just that, flipping a switch on the machine. It started immediately; Arcade frowned, afraid that the pace might be too fast. 

"Fuck! _Ah_..." Jason had leaned back on the bed, eyes squeezed shut, fingers clutching the lavish bedspread beneath him. 

"Is it too much?" There was only one setting on the thing, and this was it. Arcade made to call out the safeword and bring this whole thing to an end, but one of Jason's heels nudged his shoulder.

"N-no! Fine, it...it's fine." Jason bit his lip, a look that still made Arcade weak in the knees. _Probably a good thing I'm kneeling,_ he thought. "Just...wasn't fully prepared." Jason breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. "It's fine. I'm fine. Keep going." 

"All right..." Arcade risked pushing the thing further so that the dildo would go deeper inside. Jason appeared to be relaxing; the motion earned Arcade a soft moan. 

Feeling bolder now, Arcade tilted the thing slightly. Jason covered his mouth with his hand, tough that didn't fully muffle his yelp and whimpering.

"This all right?" asked Arcade. 

"Yeah...yeah, right there..." As the machine continued its battery-powered thrusting, it made Jason's erection twitch. Precum was welling up at the tip. "K-keep it right there..."

Arcade hummed approvingly, pleased with the success so far. "I'm going to ask you to touch yourself."

Jason gave him a shaky smile. "For science?"

Arcade smirked up at him. "No. For me." He considered himself to have a fairly healthy sexuality; he was always in need of mental images like this. Especially of such handsome, good-hearted men like this. 

Jason did as he was told. With a trembling hand, he gripped his cock, pressing his fingertips firm against the underside of the sensitive head. Taking care not to move his hands, Arcade stood up, pressing his lips firmly to Jason's. That seemed to do the trick; with only a few more tugs, Jason came against Arcade's lab coat with shuddering breaths. 

Arcade smiled as he pulled away. He didn't take the machine out; not yet. "Well. I'd say this experiment was a success, wouldn't you?" 

Jason giggled, actually giggled, making his shoulders shake. He reached between his legs, but Arcade stopped him, gripping both of his wrists as the machine continued working inside him. "Of course...we'll have to do some further testing." This seemed like a good night to put Jason's twenty-five-year-old body to the test; Arcade wanted to see how long he could keep the machine inside him until he begged to stop. "For science."

Jason didn't speak the safe word. He only reached up to kiss Arcade again, whimpering into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry; they thoroughly cleaned the dildo before they stuck it in any orifices.


End file.
